


A Court of Light and Shadows

by lovelystarfall



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Princess of Montesere, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelystarfall/pseuds/lovelystarfall
Summary: After ACOWARNegotiations and Contracts are made to uphold Peace.Main Focus/pairing:Eyrie, Princess of Montesere x Azriel





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so please be gentle :-)  
> I am struggling between shipping Elucien and Elriel. I really adore these characters and believe that all of them deserve happiness.  
> However, I would prefer for Az meeting his own girl.
> 
> I do not own the rights to the characters. They all belong to Sarah J. Maas

“Let me go to Prythian then“ was her answer.  
The King of Montesere was fighting with his son about sending him as emissary to the High Lords to negotiate an alliance.  
But as always, playing dutiful prince was far away from her brother’s interest.  
“Eyrie as much as I appreciate your offer, your brother is the next heir and therefore has to find those allies among Prythian and not you. Also considering the century you were away from Montesere, I would prefer you to stay in this castle. There are plenty of potential husbands just waiting for you to finally accept your role and choose a suitor”.  
There was it again, the king already planning her wedding to one of those suitors, who would gladly put a leash on her and force her to breed.  
Eyrie could hardly stop herself from rolling her eyes.  
Females always seemed to be good for breeding but nothing else. 

“It was just an offer, showing you that indeed I know my role as princess, but of course you can send Henrik or anyone else doing your work”, she snapped at her father.  
He looked everything else than happy with this reply.  
Months ago she begged him to consider an alliance with Prythian.  
It was after the demise of the King of Hybern.  
Many soldiers died during the War and people were worrying about the future after the fall of the Wall. The fights were thankfully not happening on the Fearie Realms but the lands were affected nonetheless.  
The King’s use of the Cauldron opened a door to much worse monsters than a Bogge or Naga.  
There was rumor of black harpies that now invaded the forests. Leaving bloodshed and drained bodies behind.  
Even more concerning were the rumors of sudden unfertile lands and weather changes, that not even magic could stop.  
The future did seem everything else than bright.  
Her father gave her a thoughtful glance.  
Eyrie's words weeks ago must have stuck with him. She could literally see how his brain worked. It was her idea to search for help in Prythian, her idea to form an alliance in such uncertain times and her idea to show their trust by going to the High Lords’ Courts instead of inviting them here in Montesere.  
Of course she suggested that he would go to Prythian to show his goodwill, but as always her father rather stayed safe within the castle walls. His magic reached its peak long ago and has faded more and more over the centuries.  
Montesere was feared for his strong army and our considerable wealth, but certainly not for the King’s magic. 

“Alright then you will go and handle the negotiation. Hopefully they will accept a female to fulfil the task”. Oh she could already see the dismay of the males when only a female would arrive to “handle those negotiations”.  
“And Eyrie, when you already are in Prythian why don’t you consider a High Lord as your future husband? This would even strengthen the union.” – “What?! No way!”  
Shock crawled over her face. He could not mean this seriously.  
“You will do as I say. You had more than 100 years of living your life your way.  
Now you will stop pouting and take a husband, carry on our bloodline and finally act as a lady. I really had enough of our ridiculous behavior over the centuries.”  
Why the hell would he think anything else than that?  
Studying and learning how to protect herself, was never really in his interest.  
All he wanted was her magic, bred into another generation.  
“The more I think about it, the more I like the prospect of you, married to a High Lord, carrying his child and getting a real foothold in Prythian”.  
His plans for her wedding were already spinning inside his head.  
Now she really needed a smart excuse.  
“But aren’t most High Lords already wed or mated?”  
– “There are at least three who aren’t. I am serious Eyrie, you will at least meet all of them and consider a marriage. You are a beautiful woman and I am sure they will be keen on meeting you.  
You will react pleasantly to their advances. Maybe you could even make the first step yourself and show your interest.”  
She was actually waiting for him to suggest seduction, but apparently the thought of his daughter fucking those High Lords was nothing he would get into.  
“Now pack your bags, you will leave as soon as I receive an answer to my plea.”  
So that was that.


	2. Arrival in Prythian

It actually took over two weeks to receive an answer.  
All High Lords would invite the princess to their Courts and listen to her proposal.  
However, their replies seemed more dutiful than eager. They probably doubted the good intentions of Montesere. Eyrie would go to the Day Court first.  
Helion’s answer was the first we received, of course it was spiked with inappropriate innuendos.  
She could remember her days in the Day Court quite well. The beautiful castle and lands. The Sun that woke her up in the mornings, and the shining stars that accompanied her to bed.  
The Day Court was indeed magnificent as well as its High Lord Helion. 

Happy to leave the castle behind the princess winnowed to Prythian right after her breakfast.  
Eyrie’s arrival at the Day Court was as imagined. The Sun was already shining, warming the lands. Her salmon dress floating in the wind.  
Right before her was the ambassador who would bring her to the castle. Of course directly winnowing to the castle was impossible due to its shields. They had to take horses to Helion’s castle.

The princess was escorted by a guard. Together they rid to Helion’s Court, that consists of a strong, fortified castle and a town that sprawls around it.  
There was a huge garden outside, filled with beautiful flowers and plants. She could also remember the stunning Water Gardens behind the castle. Everything was build cavernously tall and open. The sunlight, naturally permeating all of it. She was only once at the Day Court, but his beauty was unforgettable.  
Two guards were already waiting for her arrival in front of the gates.  
Nervousness stirred inside of Eyrie. She has not seen Helion for a 150 years. 

Escorted by three guards and the ambassador, she was brought into the castle’s heart. Helion was sitting on his throne, smiling at her sight.  
There were a few courtiers in the courtroom as well, starring at the Princess.  
Her guard announced her arrival “You are in presence of her Royal Highness Eyriesande, Princess of Montesere.” 

Everyone showed their respect by bowing. Helion as High Lord only gave a little head down before saying “Long time not see my lovely Eyriesande”  
That brought a smile to her face. He stood up from his throne, went to her and then hugged her tightly. His hands sliding down her lower back, inappropriately near her ass.  
Right then she remembered, why she liked Helion so much. He was a sex obsessed High Lord with a beautiful taste and shameless attitude. Formality was not really his thing and seducing people was his favorite hobby.  
“Did no one ever tell you that you should at least spend a drink before you touch a stranger like that?” – “I would hardly call you a stranger” he replied smirking.  
“Let’s go to somewhere more private then,” he grabbed her hand and guided her out of the courtroom. 

The hallways were huge, opening into frequent courtyards, sunlight flooding everything. Helion led Eyrie into a private chamber. There was a grand table in the middle, big enough for a banquet. The room also had two comfortable looking couches, that literally invited to sprawl out or to do other lying activities. She blushed at her thoughts.  
Helion catches a glimpse of her heated cheeks. “I really like the way you are thinking,” without hesitation, his lips are on hers. Due to her surprise, her mouth is slightly open and Helion uses it to slip his tongue inside. His kiss is passionate and teasing. His fingers dig into the fabric of her dress. She cannot think clearly. He uses her confusion to press his body against hers. His arousal clearly noticeable. The fabric of his toga is thin and leaves nothing to imagination as his length presses against it. His mouth wanders to her neck and his lips find the hollow below her ear. Helions’ kisses could drive somebody insane. They were hot and consuming.  
But she had to stop him, before she lost herself in him completely.  
It was so many years ago, that someone had touched her. Kissed her. Filled her.  
But now was not the time to think about that.  
“We can’t…” she moaned – “we already are…” was his reply, while he bit her earlobe.  
Eyrie pushed him away.  
“I am serious. I’m not going to sleep with you again, especially not now. I have a task to fulfill.” – “I thought that was exactly what your father wanted, to form an alliance and for you to find a male“  
Eyrie corrected him “He wants me to find a husband, not a lover.” Helion dared to give her a wounded glance.  
“One does not exclude the other…you have to spend some time together, knowing if you are compatible especially in bed” – “Then you are probably compatible to half of Prythian,” she remarked.  
Helion smirked brightly. “Someone got feisty over the years.”  
Helion stood up straight and then he actually bowed to her. When he came up again he declared formally “Welcome to my Court, princess. It will be a delight to spend the next days with you.”


	3. Arrival

A day passed and everyone sort of stayed away from the princess, not sure if her arrival could mean trouble.   
Helion claimed to be busy, so Eyrie had nothing else to do than sit in his castle or walk around it.   
Some people greeted her, others offered genuine smiles, but nobody dared to speak to her.

After the third lonely day, Eyrie grew impatient and stormed into Helion’s chambers.   
Surprisingly they were empty.   
She looked at the massive bed that took up half of the room, remembering the nights with Helion at her side.   
Despite all his inappropriate behavior, he was simple to talk to. He never made her feel unwelcomed and always tried to make her smile.   
Yes, her days at the Day Court were the happiest ones in her entire life.

“Remembering the good all days?” a voice behind her asked.   
Appalled, she turned around to see Helion with a suggestive smirk.  
“I was wondering where you could be, because most of your time you are lounging in your bed, if I remember correctly.”  
“For a girl, who claims not to be interested in sleeping with me, you spend a lot of time talking about it,” Helion replied. He even dared to wiggle his eyebrows suggestively.

The princess rolled her eyes and went on “I was looking for you, because I am tired of sitting around. Where have you been the last three days? We are supposed to talk about an alliance, but you are nowhere to be seen in your own damn court!” she nearly yelled the last part.  
“Who would have thought you are so beautiful when you’re angry. Seriously your heated cheeks are lovely.”  
Eyrie’s completely baffled by his reply. Of course, the High Lord would rather keep complimenting her, than actually giving a straight answer.  
Helion seemed to notice her growing anger so he continued. “I was busy greeting my guests the last days. And now I wanted to change before I was heading to search for you. Conveniently you are already in my room, so looking for you becomes unnecessary. Practical timing, isn’t it?” – “What guests are you talking about?” Eyrie wanted to know.  
“You will meet them in a few minutes…but before that I still want to change my clothes.”   
Helion opened his toga and dropped it on the floor.   
He was not wearing any undergarments.   
Eyrie quickly turned around, her cheeks heating again.  
“Please, there is no need to be shy…at least not on my account. It’s nothing you haven’t seen before,” his tone is completely cocky.  
Helion moved to his wardrobe and Eyrie used the chance to leave his room.

She waited behind the door until he returned wearing dark robes of cobalt edged in silver with fitting silver sandals on his feet.   
As always the High Lord looked handsome.  
“Now let’s go.”  
Helion led her into a spacious room with a big table, that was set for various people.  
In the corner were three people standing, obviously discussing something. There was a tiny female in a beautiful dark blue dress and two tall males with wings. Both handsome as hell.  
They were so caught up in their discussion, that they are not even noticing their arrival.  
“I say twenty minutes” – “Hell no, they will take at least an hour! Az what do you think?”

Helion cleared his throat to get their attention.   
The three looked up like children, that were caught with their hands in the cookie jar.  
“May I introduce you my guest of honor, the beautiful princess of Montesere Eyrie,” Helion gestured towards her.  
“And this are Amren, Cassian and Azriel from the Night Court.”  
Eyrie tilted her head respectfully, even though they did not bother to return the gesture, let alone bow in front of her.

She could quite remember the stories about the Night Court’s leaders.  
Amren, the tiny female with short black hair, whose power could not be measured in this world.   
Cassian, the commander of the High Lord of the Night Court’s armies, and Azriel the shadowsinger and spymaster.   
Both of them strong and dangerous Illyrians, their power being represented by their siphons.

“It seems that we lack four people.” Hellion remarked.  
“Elain and Lucien took a walk in your Water Gardens and Feyre and Rhys are occupied with something else it seems,” the handsome Illyrian with the shoulder long hair answered with a snicker. That must be Cassian.  
“Occupied, huh? Helion started to laugh and Cassian joined in.   
Amren only shook her head, and the second Illyrian only had a hint of a smile on his face, dark shadows surrounding him.   
He was the Night Court’s spymaster Azriel and he permanently kept an eye on Eyrie ever since he noticed her.   
His prying eyes made her feel shaky and nervous.

The door opened and a beautiful tall and slender female with golden-brown hair, red cheeks and blue-green eyes entered.   
She wore a long black dress, that sparkles everywhere with a beautiful silver tiara.   
Everything about her screamed Queen, but her tattoo marked her as High Lady.   
Behind her, a tanned tall male with dark hair and violet eyes entered as well.   
He put his arm among the High Lady’s waist in a possessive, yet loving way.   
His hair was ruffled and his cheeks heated as well, leaving no doubt about their activities before this appearance.

“Guess you were both wrong with your delay assumptions,” the first words Azriel spoke this evening.   
“Could you not take ten more minutes,” Amren asked unhappily and rolled her eyes.  
“Well, you lasted longer in the past Rhys,” Cassian remarked and they all started to laugh.   
Feyre’s cheeks turned even darker, but she smiled as well, leaving Eyrie in the awkward position of not knowing how to react.   
They obviously betted how long it would take till the High Lord and the High Lady were finished with their bed activities, before they would show up in this room.

Surprisingly, Helion was the first to stop laughing and properly introduced Eyrie to Feyre and Rhysand, thus leading to a change in the casual atmosphere.  
Eyrie offered a smile before she asked Helion, why so many Night Court members are now in the Day Court.   
As always Helion easily replied, “I invited the High Lord of the Night Court as well. So you could meet both of us here, without the need to travel to his lands, too”. - “How thoughtful of you Helion,” Eyrie knew exactly that his intentions were everything else than cordially.  
They had a plan and she needed to figure it out.  
Helion’s careful smile was enough to strengthen her concerns.  
They were all playing a dangerous game of hidden intentions and deceit.  
Even though her wish to form an alliance was genuine, she also had plans of her own.

“Why are we not sitting down and enjoy dinner, while we are talking?”   
Helion moved towards the table and offered the princess a seat.  
Amren sat down at the end of the table, Helion next to Eyrie and the Commander across from the princess.   
It was unusual that Helion would not take the seat at the end of the table, marking his role as host, but apparently no one else cared about the sitting arrangements.  
Rhysand and Feyre sat across from each other as well, constantly giving each other heart eyes.  
Eyrie was wondering if it all was just an act to make her feel less watched, or if they really could not keep their eyes from each other.  
She heard a lot of stories about Feyre Cursebreaker.   
How she fought against Amarantha and as a result freed Prythian, her engagement to the High Lord of the Spring Court and the revelation of her mating bond with another High Lord.   
She also fought bravely in the War against the King of Hybern and nearly lost her mate.   
Feyre was a radiant beauty that should not be underestimated.   
Rumor had it she holds the power of all seven High Lords.

Thus, dinner being served, Eyrie stopped her thoughts and tried to enjoy the food.   
After a few silent minutes, casual conversation started and she was finally able to breathe free again.   
The members of the Night Court chatted about this and that, as well as about Feyre’s sister Elain, who accompanied her to the Day Court.   
She and Lucien Vanserra were spending some time alone in the Gardens to get to know each other more.   
Apparently, they were mates but have not really engaged in a relationship yet.   
The fact that they talked about this in her presence, a complete stranger, eased Eyrie’s nerves.   
However, she could not stop from glancing towards the spymaster.   
The shadowsinger, despite talking to his friends, watched her with eagle’s eyes.

After the dinner, they excused themselves, wanting to enjoy the beautiful sundown.  
Eyrie was happy about that, giving her a chance to think about the inevitable conversations tomorrow.


End file.
